User talk:Nova Stopmonk
|} RE: Background Image Actually, the image was one I uploaded specifically to be the new background. We'd had the old background (the somewhat blurry skyline of Fairfield) for a while now, and I thought it might be time for a change. You'll see if you click on the image on your page that the file itself is actually called "Wiki-background", so that's what it's there for. --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]' 14:28, October 26, 2016 (UTC)' Brand New Campaign Hey, Stopmonk! I'm just leaving you a quick message because you're a pretty active editor here. As strange as it may sound, Left 4 Dead has a brand new unfinished campaign that was released really recently by Turtle Rock Studios (the original Left 4 Dead creators)! I'd really appreciate it if you could check out the forum page I just made to talk about it and what we should do, we need all the active editors we can get! Thanks! --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]' 12:41, November 7, 2016 (UTC)' RE:Wiki Updates Hey, Stopmonk. We do have a forum, it's here. Remember when I linked you to a forum post of mine (in my last message above this one)? That's one of the message boards on the forum, the Left 4 Dead Wiki has always had a forum. Also, here are the optional features I can enable: blogs, article comments, category exhibitions, and message walls. Enabling these wouldn't decrease the chance of vandalism, not that we're exactly overrun with vandalism right now anyway, haha. In fact, blogs would give vandals a new place to vandalise, as would article comments. Category exhibitions, which displays sections on a category page as images, wouldn't affect vandalism, or most users that don't go looking at the categories. Message walls offer the same opportunities to vandals as talk pages, unfortunately. I'm sticking with what most of the big gaming wikis are doing and sticking with the talk pages, like the Fallout Wiki, for example. Anyway, just thought I'd share the info! Warm regards --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]' 00:21, November 17, 2016 (UTC)' ':I said they could decrease the chance, but okay. I should have mentioned that before and the "Safe Hous" but i'm expecting it to have near no one to post and stuff. Now, to sign. Stopmonk (talk) 01:12, November 17, 2016 (UTC) RE:Warning Ah yes, so he did. Still, he vandalised the Tank part of the Special Infected page, so I think he'll get the idea. --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]' 13:46, November 25, 2016 (UTC)' Editing other user pages I know you were just there to fix broken links, but please don't edit other people's user page. That's against general Wikia policy, that's their space. Broken links on articles are the community's problem, but broken links on user pages aren't an issue. While we're on the topic, please don't edit anyone's talk page unless you intend to leave a message, because that user will get notified that they have a message now when they do not. Thanks. --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]' 16:39, November 26, 2016 (UTC)' :I can't discuss this right now but I will when i can ''Stopmonk Talk Page/Message Wall] [ ] 18:26, November 26, 2016 (UTC)' :Actually it doesn't say that you can, it says that you "may be permitted" in that circumstance. If you're going to start editing people's userpages for that reason, you need permission. Don't forget that sentence was preceded by "Editing another user's User space is prohibited for any non-staff member, even with permission," so even though that was one of the special circumstances, it's important not to overstep boundaries. You need permission. And you didn't even explain that was what you were doing in the edit summary, that's important. :Anyway, if you really want to fix something on another user's page, please contact an admin first and get permission. Thanks. --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]' 12:54, November 28, 2016 (UTC) ::Regardless, just as a general rule to bear in mind, please don't edit other user's pages. The page doesn't need a complete rewrite. I'll update it a little as it reflects a busier Wiki's policies, but trust me, people won't get confused - you're the first one in the eight years that it's been there to take issue with it. Also if you're uploading images for your user page, that's great, but please don't upload an image just for a message. Thanks bud. --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]' 00:05, December 1, 2016 (UTC) NPC Edits You call it "funny", I call it "vandalism". You should be thankful you weren't blocked indefinitely. If you take a look at the , you'll see that I'm the only admin here who still gives temporary blocks at all. Everyone else bans indefinitely for infractions of the rules, so if it was any other admin, you'd be banned for life. That said, you break the rules again and that might be what happens, so please, do us all a favor, no more replacing content with 'tr4sh' and stupid stuff like that. Also, please don't center your signature, it takes up a whole line and isn't how signatures are supposed to display, they're supposed to come alongside your message, not displayed like a footer. Thanks. --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]' 09:41, December 13, 2016 (UTC) RE:Multiple Things Hey, Stopmonk. First of all I realised I haven't said it yet - welcome back! Okay, so there's a good bit of vandalism, we can both agree on that, most wikis have people who for some reason get a kick out of doing things like that. But more admins isn't the solution. Active users like you are the solution. You're there to undo the edits and leave them with a delete template so that when an admin is back on the scene they can take care of it. It's our editing, that's the solution, and that's the reason that a wiki shines - anyone can edit. So, welcome back. And thanks for all your help so far. Let's keep going until the end of times, at the turn of the 33rd Century, when ''Left 4 Dead 3 is finally released. --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]' 14:30, January 30, 2017 (UTC)